Minako's BDay Surprise Party
by Hikaru-Kibou
Summary: Hikaru prepares Minako's b-day party. Characters from different animes are invited. But Duo is lost inside the house. Will Minako arrive to her party? R
1. the dark room

DISCLIAMER:  
  
None of the characters in this story are mine except for Hikaru (which is me) and Shinchi (a friend of mine).  
MINAKO'S B-DAY SURPRISE PARTY  
Duo entered the dark room. It was quiet, not a soul could be heard. He whispered into the darkness but no answer could be heard. Duo walked in the dark room. The more he walked the bigger it seemed.  
  
He still whispered into the darkness as in hope for an answer but no reply was heard. He kept on creeping around the room trying to be very careful of where he walked. He stopped as he bumped into something. Unconsciously, he spoke out loud as he apologized to whatever he bumped into.  
  
Duo:- Oh! Sorry!  
  
Person:- Don't worry! (whispering)  
  
Duo stopped dead silent for this time he did not expect an answer.  
  
Duo:- Why didn't you answer before!!! (almost shouting)  
  
Quatre:- Keep it down Duo! (whispering)  
  
Duo:- I bring the beer and this is what I get!!? (still talking out loud)  
  
Trowa:- (standing up and putting his hand on Duo's mouth) Shhhh!!  
  
Quatre:- Do you want to ruin everything? (looking up at Duo)  
  
Duo:- (whispering) Sorry!! Where should I put this?  
  
A shadow moved from across the room to where Duo and Trowa were standing. The shadow stopped right in front of them without bumping into Quatre who was still sitting on the floor. The shadow took from Duo's hand the bags with beers as Duo jumped from of the unexpected presence.  
  
Hikaru:- (whispering) I'll take this to the kitchen. Thanks for bringing them Duo!!  
  
Duo:- Hikaru? You scared me!!  
  
Trowa:- Shhh!! (whispering) Keep it down Duo!  
  
Duo stared at Trowa for a few moments then turned to look at Hikaru who had already started walking back into the shadows she came from. Duo stayed puzzled for a moment as he looked at Trowa to find some answer. Without speaking a word Trowa signaled Duo where to go and so he did. Duo walked in the direction indicated by Trowa until he bumped into something again. He moved back as he apologized again.  
  
Duo:- I'm sorry!!  
  
Sanosuke:- It's okay! As long as you don't do it again!! (whispering)  
  
Kenshin:- (who sat next to Sanosuke) Are you trying to get somewhere? (whispering)  
  
Duo:- (whispering) I'm trying to get the kitchen.  
  
Kenshin:- (surprised) ORO!!??  
  
Kaoru:- (whispering) Have you any business there??  
  
Duo:- I.!! I'm trying to . I want to have a word with Hikaru. (whispering)  
  
Kenshin:- You might want to walk towards the dim light over there. (pointing to a dim blue light in the distance)  
  
Duo:- Is that where the kitchen is??  
  
Sanosuke:- No. That's the bathroom, but someone around there might be able to tell you the way to the kitchen. I think! (whispering)  
  
Duo:- (sigh) Thanks! (starts walking)  
  
Kenshin:- No problem!! (smiling)  
  
Kaoru:- Shhhh!!!  
  
Dou walked again in the dark quiet room. Who would have thought that little house he entered was actually really big from inside. He kept moving slowly trying not to bump into anyone else. As he got closer to the light the dimmer it seemed or probably the light was just moving too. Just as he felt he was finally catching up to the blue light someone bumped into Duo.  
  
Kagome:- Ouch!! Sorry!! (bowing)  
  
Duo:- Its alright!!  
  
Inu-Yasha:- (who stood behind Kagome) Shhhh!!! Keep it down! (whispering)  
  
Duo:- (whispering) Could you help me? I'm kind of lost!  
  
Kagome:- Where are you trying to get!?  
  
Inu-Yasha:- SHHHHHH!!!! (whispering) Keep it down Kagome!!  
  
Kagome:- I know!!! (turning to look at Inu-Yasha)  
  
Duo:- (¬_¬U) Right! (whispering) I'm trying to get to the kitchen. Do you know how I can get there??  
  
Kagome:- (whispering) The kitchen?? What do you want from the kitchen??  
  
Duo:- (whispering) I want to have a word with Hikaru.  
  
Inu-Yasha:- Oh!! (sniffs a little bit) Can you see that blue light??  
  
Duo:- Yeah! (whispering) I've been trying to get to it.  
  
Inu-Yasha:- Well, that's not the kitchen.  
  
Duo:- I know!! It's the bathroom!  
  
Inu-Yasha:- No. (whispers) That's Shinchi. If you can catch him he'll get you to any place in the house!!  
  
Duo:- (whispering) Does he have magic powers or something??  
  
Kagome:- (whispering) No, its just that this is his house, so if anybody knows how to move around this place is him.  
  
Dou:- That makes sense. (whispering) Thank you!!  
  
Kagome:- Any time you want!! (smiling)  
  
Inu-Yasha:- Shhhhhh!!!  
  
Kagome:- I know, I know!!!  
  
Duo looked back at the odd couple he just found. Then he started walking again behind the dim blue light. He finally caught up to the blue light and before it could get away Duo got hold of Shinchi's shirt. Shinchi stopped and turned to see who was holding him.  
  
Shinchi:- (whispering in a harsh tone) Identify yourself!  
  
Duo:- I'm Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Gundam Deathsythe.  
  
Shinchi:- (smiling) Oh!! (whispering) I'm Shinchi Ikari, pilot of the AMEVA unit 01. (shakes Duo's hand) How can I help you!?  
  
Duo:- Well, you see. I'm trying to get to the kitchen . . .  
  
Shinchi:- The kitchen!? Are you looking for something in the kitchen??  
  
Duo:- I wanted to talk with Hikaru because . . .  
  
Shinchi:- Oh!! (smiles) with Hikaru, eh?? In that case I guess I can get you there.  
  
Duo:- (blushing) It's not what you think!!  
  
Shinchi:- Shhhh!! (still smiling) I don't mind! Really!! I'll take you to her. (starts walking) Did she invite you??  
  
Duo:- (following Shinchi) Yes, well, actually he invited all of us. Me, Trowa, Heero, Quatre and Wufei. But Wufei said he had better things to do and Heero said he would arrive later.  
  
Shinchi:- I see! (kind of disappointed) But let me warn you! Once you enter the kitchen don't expect me to go in and help you when you can't get out.  
  
Duo:- Huh!? (puzzled and preoccupied) What do you mean . . . can't get out??  
Shinchi had already arrived to the kitchen when Duo finished his question. Shinchi opened the door for Duo to enter but stayed in the shadows.  
  
Shinchi- (with a big smile) Here!! Now be careful what you do or say in there. And try not to do dirty things with Hikaru, eh!?  
  
Duo- (blushing but kind of mad) WHAT!!??  
  
Shinchi- Shhhhh!! Now enter, and good luck!! 


	2. to the kitchen

DISCLIAMER:  
  
None of the characters in this story are mine except for Hikaru (which is me) and Shinchi (a friend of mine).  
MINAKO'S B-DAY SURPRISE PARTY  
Duo looked one last time at Shinchi and then entered the kitchen. Right after he entered the door closed behind him with a creepy creaking sound. It was a dimly red-lighted room. Duo observed the place in search for someone to aid him but no one could be seen.  
  
There was another door at the opposite side of the room. Duo walked slowly towards the door. When he got to the door, and nothing strange happened, he tried to open it with no success.  
  
Duo- WHAT!!? Its locked!!  
  
Voice- To enter you need the radish key!  
  
Duo searched around him to see where the voice was coming from. As he turned around he saw a little red haired kid in blue clothes standing in front of him.  
  
Mini Chrono- Hello!!  
  
Duo- (shocked) Who are you!?  
  
Mini Chrono- I'm Chrono!!  
  
Duo- What the ...!!? Mini Chrono- This is the red room, one of the many rooms in this house.  
  
Duo- I want to get to the kitchen!!  
  
Mini Chrono- To get past this room you must obtain the radish key.  
  
Duo- (looking at the kid) Radish!? Don't you mean reddish??  
  
Mini Chrono- No, radish! It's a key made out of a radish!  
  
Duo- Ah, Kami-sama!! (sigh) So where can I get this radish key!?  
  
Mini Chrono- You have to answer to my questions!!  
  
Duo- Okay! Shoot it!!  
  
Mini Chrono- Very well!! Question number 1: Which is the first colour visible in the rainbow?  
  
Duo- Red  
  
Mini Chrono- That's right!! Question number 2: What is the colour of this room?  
  
Duo- Red  
  
Mini Chrono- Correct!! Question number 3: What colour is my hair!?  
  
Duo- Red  
  
Mini Chrono- WOW!! That's right too!! Okay, question number 4: What colour is the jewel on Mokona's head!?  
  
Duo- Huh?? Mokona? (thinks) Red  
  
Mini Chrono- WOW!! I can't believe you got that one!! Okay so the final question is: Where am I from??  
  
Duo- (thinks) You're from Chrono Trigger.  
  
Mini Chrono- WHAT!!?? You've answered all my questions!! I can't believe it. (takes something out of his pocket) Here is the key!!  
  
Duo- (takes the key and looks at it) Thanks!!  
  
Duo used the radish key to open the door and then left the red room with Chrono inside. As he entered the new room the door closed shut. Duo inspected the room: it was a small yellow-lighted room with another door. Duo took a deep breath and walked over to the door. When he tried to open the door he discovered it was locked, just as he expected.  
  
Voice- You need a key to get past this room.  
  
Duo- (turning around) What type of key?  
  
In front of Duo stood a blond haired boy with pointy ears in a green garb and a green hat on his head. The kid stood with one hand on his waist and the other rested loose to the side.  
  
Kid Link- You need a jell-o key!  
  
Duo- And I suppose that you have it with you.  
  
Kid Link- Yes!! And the only way I can give it to you is if you answer my five questions!!  
  
Duo- Do I really?? Is there no faster way!?  
  
Kid Link- Sorry!! (smiling) First question: What colour are the sunflowers?  
  
Duo- Yellow  
  
Kid Link- Second question: What colour is Pikachu?  
  
Duo- (looked puzzled) Why Pikachu?  
  
Kid Link- Just answer the question?  
  
Duo- Okay! Okay!! Yellow  
  
Kid Link- Third question: What colour is this room?  
  
Duo- Yellow  
  
Kid Link- Fourth question: Where am I from?  
  
Duo- (rechecking the kid) From the Leyend of Zelda.  
  
Kid Link- (smiling) That's right!! Now final question: what colour is the next room?  
  
Duo- I'll just give it a guess but is it . blue!?  
  
Kid Link- You've got them all correct!! (takes out a little bag) Here is your key . (looks at his hand) Oh! No! This are Deku nuts, don't think you'll want this. (looks inside his little bag) Bombs? No. Arrows? No. Want a candy? (offering Duo a candy)  
  
Duo- No thanks! (smiles) I just want the key! Kid Link- Okay!! (keeps looking inside his bag) Map? No. Fairy in a bottle? Don't think so. AH!! Here it is!! The jell-o key!! (hands it to Duo)  
  
Duo- I'll be on my way now!  
  
Kid Link- Good bye!!!  
  
Duo opened the yellow door and left the room to find himself in a blue- lighted room. He took a deep breath and walked towards the door.  
  
Duo- So what key do I need to get past this door??  
  
Voice- A key?? You don't need a key to get to the next room.  
  
Duo- Really?? Then what do I need??  
  
Voice- Well, you can tell me why you are trying to go to the next room!  
  
Duo- I want to talk with Hikaru. (looks around for the source of the voice)  
  
Kasumi- (sitting on a chair in a corner of the room) Oh! To Hikaru? What for??  
  
Duo- I want to ask her something!  
  
Kasumi- But the kitchen is not the room you are supposed to be in, is it??  
  
Duo- No, I'm supposed to be with Trowa and Quatre back in the . dark room.  
  
Kasumi- (smiles) So you don't care about the consequences of going to the kitchen, do you??  
  
Duo- (kind of scared) What consequences??  
  
Kasumi- (smiling more) Oh!! Don't mind me!! If you are in such a need to talk with Hikaru then go ahead!! The door is open.  
  
Duo- (doubtfully) Thanks!!!  
  
As Duo approached the door he looked for any suspicion things on or around the door. 


	3. down the hole

DISCLIAMER:  
  
None of the characters in this story are mine except for Hikaru (which is me) and Shinchi (a friend of mine). They belong to their respective creators.  
  
MINAKO'S B-DAY SURPRISE PARTY  
  
As Duo approached the door he looked for any suspicion things on or around the door. He turned and looked at Kasumi who just kept on smiling. Duo opened the door carefully to find an extremely bright white room. Dazzled from the sudden change of light Duo entered the room without looking where he was walking and as the blue door closed behind him Duo fell into a dark black hole.  
  
It must have been a very deep hole, or he was probably falling too slowly. Duo kept looking downwards but all he found was darkness. As he turned to look around him instead of down he saw, to his surprise, lots of cupboards and bookshelves. There were also paintings and maps hanging from the walls of the hole.  
  
Duo- Oh great!! I'm falling through a weird hole and who know where I'll end up!!! (trying to grab something from one of the shelves)  
  
Duo was starting to fall asleep as he kept falling. He tried keeping awake by talking to himself.  
  
Duo- I hope it actually does end at some time.  
  
Duo- But the way things are looking I'll have to wait for a long while until I finally touch ground.  
  
Duo- I wonder if Heero would survive a fall like this. I mean that guy sure knows how get himself killed but he's like this wonder guy and survives the unsurvivable  
  
Duo- Wonder if this actually an end. All I go through just to get that . . .  
  
Before Duo realized he crashed against a big pile of wood and dried leafs. He stood up without a scratch on him. He just stayed puzzled and tried to find a way out.  
  
Duo- Okay!! This has got to be the strangest place I have ever entered. (looked around) I think I just found the way out.  
  
Duo followed a hallway and when he turned a corner he found a very large hall. It was lighted with a line of candles that hanged on candleholders from the ceiling. In every single wall there where doors. Each door was different from the rest, with different styles and even different color combinations. Duo walked around the whole room but none of the doors opened.  
  
Duo then walked into the middle of the room and then he found a crystal table with three legs. On top of the table was a small golden key. The key was probably to small to fit in any of the door in the room. Duo checked the room again and found a purple curtain he had not seen before. He walked up to it and pulled it open. Behind the curtain was a small golden door. The door was no more than fifteen centimeters high. Duo kneeled on the floor to reach better the door.  
  
Duo- I wonder . . . (puts the small golden key into the door's keyhole) It fits!!!  
  
He opened the door and peeked inside. He discovered a long hallway like mice's hiding place. At the end of the hallway Duo could see the most beautiful pair of legs he had ever seen.  
  
Duo- Where does this door lead to?? He looked again and noticed that there were more legs. A sudden smell hit Duo as he peeked into the hole. It was the smell of food. He couldn't be mistaken. He had finally found the kitchen.  
  
Duo- But how I'm I supposed to get there!!!?? (as he closed the door and stood up)  
  
Duo walked back to the table and found a little bottle with a tag hanging from the bottle's neck with the words DRINK ME! Written on it.  
  
Duo- Oh! Well!! I might as well just drink it!! (opening the bottle) I just hope its not poison.  
  
Duo took a sip of bottle's content and found that the liquid inside tasted delicious. He felt happy about it and drank the whole liquid as fast as he could.  
  
Duo- AH!!! It taste just like cold beer!!! I wonder where I can get more of this!  
  
Just as fast as Duo had drank the cold beer he started shrinking. Duo felt his body tremble and before he knew it he was smaller than the golden door. Now he only measured ten centimeters. But when he tried to go through the door he discovered it was looked. He had forgotten that he closed the door and that he had placed the key on the table when he took the bottle. He ran to the table to try to climb it but found all his efforts useless. He could still see the golden key through the crystal.  
  
Duo- (sitting on the floor) Now what am I supposed to do!!??  
  
Myoga- You have not to worry my young friend.  
  
Duo- Huh!?  
  
As Duo turned he found a funny looking small man under the crystal table sitting on a box. Yet he wasn't a man he seems like a flee.  
  
Duo- What are you!??  
  
Myoga- I am a yokai!! I'm a flee-demon. I used to serve a great dog-demon but now I just serve his son, a half-dog-demon. The great Inu-Yasha!! I'm known as Myoga.  
  
Duo- (thinking) Inu-Yasha, that name sounds familiar. So are you here to help me?  
  
Myoga- Yes, I believe that this crystal box where I'm sitting will be of some use to you.  
  
Duo- Can't you go up the table to get me the key!?  
  
Myoga- You're asking me too much.  
  
Duo- (standing up and walking up to Myoga) And how will this box be useful for me.  
  
Myoga jumped from the box to some place next to Duo. He then signaled Duo to open the box. Duo opened the crystal box to find a biscuit with some words written on it.  
  
Duo- EAT ME! (looked at Myoga) What will this do to me? (inspecting the biscuit) If it make me grow then I'll be able to reach the key but if it makes me smaller then I'll just slip underneath the door.  
  
Myoga- If you'll eat it you'll grow and then you'll be able to reach the key on the crystal table.  
  
With nothing to loose Duo eat the biscuit and to his eyes he grew. He grew so much his head bumped against the ceiling. He was probably three meters tall. Myoga climbed on Duo and hanged near his ear to let Duo hear him.  
  
Myoga- Great!! My guess was right! You did grow!!  
  
Duo- (angry) You mean you really didn't know what was going to happen to me!!??  
  
Myoga- (ashamed) Not really)  
  
Duo- The problem now . . . (looking down) is that I'm so big that I wont be able get passed any door!!  
  
Myoga- Well, probably if you relax you'll shrink again.  
  
Duo- Yeah! Like that is going to help!!  
  
As Duo looked down at the table and grabbed the key he saw another bottle. Without thinking it twice Duo drank the content of the bottle and shrinked again. Duo pushed Myoga from his side and the ran over to the door.  
  
Duo- Finally!!! (opened the door) I can get to the kitchen.  
  
Myoga- (running behind Duo) Hey wait for me!!  
  
Duo and his new companion walked through the corridor to the kitchen and after a long while of walking Duo finally entered the kitchen.  
  
Duo- Great!! (shouting) HIKARU!!!!  
  
Myoga- I'll go look for her this way. (jumps away from Duo leaving him lonely again)  
  
Duo- Hey Myoga wait!!!! (looks at Myoga going away) Oh well!! I guess now I just have to find Hikaru. 


End file.
